


Niekam preč

by Izvin



Series: Graveyard series [3]
Category: Kapitán Stein a notár Barbarič - Juraj Červenák
Genre: 16th Century CE, But somewhat still yes I think, Canon Backstory, Difficult Decisions, Escape, Family, Fear, Gen, Grave, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Lawyer, Morning, Not so much of character study, Plague, Window, With LOTS of speculation, Zvolen, war on the horizon
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Rozhodujúci okamih čert vie koľko rokov pred záhadou v Banskej Štiavnici.
Series: Graveyard series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512062
Kudos: 3





	Niekam preč

**Matej Barbarič**

Je neskoré ráno, ale on vždy býval viac sovou než škovránkom a tak asi preto sú jeho kroky šuchtavé a oči ešte stále rozlepuje. Malátnosť, ktorú cíti, je naskutku hrozná. Ani sa mu nechce rozmýšľať, ako si ju privodil. Aspoňže tu nepanuje hluk. _No nie je to zvláštne..._ Ucíti závan byliniek – klinček a medovka najostrejšie. Z nejakého dôvodu aj ocot, ale ten ho zaujíma menej... Vzápätí k nemu preniknú slabé zvuky kuchynskej činnosti. Zamieri tam.

„Radka, robíš ten odvar pre mňa? Ak nie, zľutuj sa a nalej mi tiež.“

Zavolá na služobnú unavene. A už počuje hlas pani Barbaričovej karhajúcej svojho syna. Prísnosť umocnenú strohou čerňou jej upätých šiat a miernym zamračením, cez ktoré však presakuje chápavá vľúdnosť. Škodoradostný súrodenecký smiech. A dôvtipnú poznámku otca, ktorú utrúsi listujúc v niektorom zväzku, aby sa naň potom pozrel ponad stránky knihy tak, ako to vie len kapitán Juraj Barbarič. Akurát že...

Zažmurká a uvedomí si, že kuchyňa je prázdna a studená. A celkom tichá. Všetko je. Dom nie nezvykle pokojný, ale úplne bezvučný. _Ako v..._ Zalapá po dychu. Už vie, ako si tu malátnosť privodil. Vôňa byliniek chorobne zhorknutá a ospalosť nadobro preč, vyhnaná nárazom spomienok, ktoré sa mu zovrú okolo hrudníka. _Ako v hrobe. Pretože..._

Zakopávajúc sa náhli k oknu, trhnutím ho otvorí a nadýchne sa čerstvejšieho vzduchu ako topiaci. _Vyvetrať. Musím vyvetrať..._ Nemusí, už viac nie. Ráno na východe a večer na severe, ale už viac nie, chorí sú už nejakú dobu preč. Navždy. Zatne zuby a pritisne čelo k rámu dusiac v sebe zakvílenie.

Keď opäť roztvorí oči, zrak mu padne práve na to miesto za hradbami, ktoré je poznačené čerstvo rozrytou pôdou a bielymi škvrnami. Vápno. Biele vápno a biele rubáše nahádzané na jednej kope. Vzhľad kostlivcov a biela pokožka s čiernymi fľakmi. Krvavé fŕkance. Bolestný chripot v jeho ušiach. Strasie ho a už sa ta nemôže dívať. S hlavou v dlaniach sa zvezie na dlážku. Takto to už ďalej nejde. Potrebuje uniknúť mátožiacim spomienkam na rodinu, susedov a priateľov, čo si stihol po návrate zo štúdií nájsť.

Potrebuje... Odísť. Preč z tohto spustošeného domu, ulíc, kraja. Mor ešte nepovedal svoje posledné slovo, kto vie, či si Smrtka nebrúsi kosu i naň. A až ustúpi, pre zmenu Osmania isto-iste obľahnú zdecimovaný Zvolen. A on nie je žiadny vojak ani dáky hrdina.

Vzhliadne a zaváha. Cíti osudovosť ako keď sa ozývajú kostolné zvony. Je to skok do prázdna. Ale prečo? Veď je na to zvyknutý – z Pukanca sem a odtiaľ do Prahy a späť. Vždy sa však mal kam vrátiť. Či skôr ku komu. _A to je preč. To je ten skok._ Prázdno však zíva za ním. Nedrží ho tu nič, všetci blízki mŕtvi a čo ako mu chýbajú, desí ho predstava, že by sa za nimi mal pobrať tak skoro, takýmto spôsobom. Zvolen mu nie je domovom. Skôr väzením, mučidlami (popraviskom?)...

Zovrie päste a prikývne. Je rozhodnuté. Napíše do miest, o ktorých počul, že zháňajú právnikov, dom čo najrýchlejšie predá a ak v týchto časoch nenájde kupca, zanechá ho mestu. A už sa nevráti.


End file.
